The present invention relates to molecular analysis systems, particularly to high throughput analysis systems, and more particularly to a micro injector sample delivery system for charged molecules involving an electric field controllable loading tip.
Most clinical, molecular, or forensic projects involve the characterization of DNA fragments or molecules by one or more methods. In efforts to speed up such characterization, high throughput analysis systems are being developed.
High throughput analysis systems depend on high densities of analysis channels/lanes. Manual introduction of samples becomes a limiting factor when more than 24 to 36 samples are being transferred. This is due to sample diffusion over time, operator fatigue and inability to precisely load high density channels/lanes which are micrometers wide as opposed to millimeters. Thus, there is a need in the art for an automated system for the introduction of samples for analysis.
The present invention satisfies that need by a micro injector system for collecting and delivering controlled amounts of charged molecule samples for subsequent analysis. The essence of the micro injector system is an electric field controllable loading tip which includes porous material and enables the migration of charged molecules toward or the forcing of the molecules away from the porous material, by interchanging the polarity of the potential bias on the loading tip.